Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (9 + (5 - 2 \times 2)) \times 10 $
Solution: $ = (9 + (5 - 4)) \times 10 $ $ = (9 + (1)) \times 10 $ $ = (9 + 1) \times 10 $ $ = (10) \times 10 $ $ = 10 \times 10 $ $ = 100 $